


Spiderman Kisses

by midnightstarlightwrites



Series: Smoulder universe [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Kisses in the rain, Lots of kissing, M/M, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Romance, Smoulder AU, Spiderman Kisses, foxytomato, livestream requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9817583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightstarlightwrites/pseuds/midnightstarlightwrites
Summary: Louis wants to kiss Spiderman style. Nathanael leaves him hanging... but not for long.Request drabble.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! As promised here is the drabble Kryallaorchid requested when I did my 2000 follower writing stream. I had so much fun and would love to do something similar again :3 
> 
> This is the result! Hope you like this small bit of fluff (which is not compliant with the plotline of Smoulder but it miiiight happen in a similar fashion in the future~ or it might not. Who knows hehehe)

He waited for the rain to fall.

Louis had been hounding him for weeks, ever since he found out that his boyfriend of two years was none other than Volpino- Fox hero of Paris.

“But you’re my Mary Jaaaaane!” he’d whined, over and over. Nathanael had dodged the arguments every time- especially when it came to references to his red hair.

(Besides Nathanael saw himself more as a Gwen Stacey or a Lois Lane, but he’d never tell Louis that).

In hindsight, Nath realised he’d been a bit too mean. Never quite denying him a Spiderman kiss, but never quite consenting to it either. It was probably the cause of Louis’ gloomy mood as of late.

Still, the rain had arrived, and with it- a slew of nerves that told him this was, in fact, a terrible idea.

“Isn’t the blood rushing to your head?” Nath asked, tilting his head as his eyes wandered over his boyfriend’s upside-down form.

Even hanging upside down in the semi-darkness of the alley, Nathanael could see Volpino’s smirk.

“Not to my head no,” he chuckled, pointed canines glistening.

“I’m leaving,” Nathanael replied, swivelling on heel and marching away. Raindrops dampened his clothes, making them stick to his skin. “Have your furry fantasies with someone else.”

“Nathanael! Technically you’re the furry! No wait I mean-” Volpino spluttered, and there was something so hilariously desperate in his tone that Nathanael stopped, covering his mouth in order to hide his amusement. “I’ve always wanted to kiss someone this way, who better than the love of my life?”

Ok, that _was_ sweet. But then, Louis always did have a way with words- good and bad.

“Alright, alright, but just this once,” Nath sighed, running his fingers through his damp hair. Before he changed his mind again, he made his way back to Volpino. “You know it’s not going to be like the movies, right?”

Volpino smiled again, but it was a smile that was laced with a lot of sudden (and quite unromantic) snorting.

“I am aware,” he choked. “I’m getting water up my nose as we speak.”

“Oh jeez,” was all Nathanael could say in response. Not wanting to delay the moment any more he wrapped his hand around the back of Volpino’s head, standing on tip-toes so he could reach up and kiss him.

It was…awkward. And wet. Just like Nathanael thought it would be.

The kiss itself lasted only moments and he pulled away, eyes wide and expectant, shyly waiting for Louis’ judgement.

Volpino continued to hang upside down, eyes slowly opening.

He frowned.

“You’re right,” he admitted, lifting himself up before releasing his tail from the railing and dropping to the ground. He scratched his ears sheepishly. “It was rather awkward. I apologise.”

Nathanael’s shoulders slumped, and he fixed Volpino with a crestfallen gaze.

“No, honey, I’m sorry,” he replied, hurrying towards him and placing his hands in Volpino’s gloved ones. “It’s my fault. The reason… the reason I waited for so long is because I thought you’d like it being more like the movies. So- I waited- I waited for it to rain.”

He trailed off feebly, glancing down at the puddles at his feet. Stupid. This whole idea was stupid. Movie kisses were _stupid_.

The rain continued to fall and, even though Nathanael wanted to crawl under a rock and die, the practical side of him poked and prodded- reminding him that being out in the rain in nothing but a tank top and a pair of jeans was probably not the best thing for his health.

“Anyway- we should go,” he murmured, releasing one of Volpino’s hands but tugging the other along.

What he didn’t account for, was Volpino tugging him back.

Nathanael stumbled backwards, hitting Volpino’s chest. He scarcely had a second to register what was happening before Volpino’s lips crashed into his own.

It was still wet, the rain made their skin slick and their hair damp, but it was a kiss so passionate that Nathanael wouldn’t dare to call it awkward. Volpino’s grasp on his hips was hungry, desperate and so very loving that it made his knees go weak- made him shiver in ways which had nothing to do with the rain or the cold night air.

Nathanael reached up, fingers losing themselves in the mess of curls at the base of Louis’ neck, as he pulled him closer. A growl escaped Volpino’s throat and it brought Nathanael right back to reality.

He broke the kiss, pulling away with a gasp.

“Home?” he panted, feeling a blush spread from his cheeks to the tips of his ears.

Volpino blinked, his impossibly dark eyes cloudy and unfocused, but he recovered quickly. Once again, the smirk was back on his face.

Volpino ducked, wrapping one arm around the base of Nathanael’s knees and the other behind his back. It was a move they’d practiced time and time again, a well-known dance, and Nath fell into his arms, feet leaving the floor.

“Home,” Volpino agreed, placing a chaste kiss to Nathanael’s lips.

Nathanael smiled, resting his head against Volpino’s chest as they began their quick ascent towards the Parisian rooftops.

“Next time,” Nathanael whispered, more to himself than to Volpino, “we should try it when it’s not raining.”

**Author's Note:**

> ^_^ hope you liked it and please let me know if you'd like me to do more request/writing streams! I had fun :)
> 
> Smoulder itself should be updating in the next few days <3


End file.
